


baby

by deathlytireddan



Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: For the prompt: omg could u do parent!phan?“She’ll be okay,” Phil says, “perfectly okay. I think you’ll hear if she yawns, babe.”





	baby

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

Phil expected moving Emmie to her own room would be difficult. She’s three now, sleeps through the night with almost no problem. She’d been a fussy sleeper when she was younger, seemingly inheriting her dads’ terrible sleeping schedules, but that seems to have passed.

In fact, moving her into a new room and bigger bed has been almost too easy. So much so that Phil is suspicious she’s been replaced with an alien.

What Phil hadn’t expected is Dan having such a hard time with it. And it isn’t that Phil doesn’t, but Dan’s mind is always going over every scenario, every little scrap of _something_ that could go wrong, however improbable. Phil has more faith in their ability to care for her, and to know she’ll be okay. Plus, everything is so toddler—proof the walls are practically squishy. 

“What if she has a nightmare and we can’t hear her?” Dan whispers, checking on her for the thousandth time. He had paused their movie seven times, checked on her before brushing his teeth, during, _and_ after, and then again now, just before bed.

He worries his lip, watching her eyes move underneath her lids. One of her hands rests on her forehead as she sleeps, looking impossible small and fragile. Dan says so, worry heavy in his voice. 

Phil kisses Dan’s cheek, putting an arm around his middle. He inhales the smell of Dan’s lotion, the same smell that’s on Emmie; lavender and something sweet. One of his favorite smells. 

“She’ll be okay,” Phil says, “perfectly okay. I think you’ll hear if she yawns, babe.” 

“Maybe,” Dan says, brushing a blonde wave off Emmie’s face and adjusting her fuzzy panda blanket minutely. “You go to bed, I’m just gonna watch her for a while.” He squeezes Phil’s waist and settles down in the rocking chair.

Phil sighs, but he knows there’s no convincing Dan. He needs this, needs to know she’ll be okay. And he loves Dan for it. He’ll tell him later, how this makes his chest ache with warmth. But not now, because every part of Dan is focused on his baby. 

“Okay. Don’t stay up too late, please.” 

Dan nods, eyes still fixed on Emmie’s sleeping form, dimly visible in the glow from her dragon nightlight. Phil closes the door most of the way and turns off the hall light. 

— 

When Phil wakes the bed is empty and cold, blankets still smooth and untouched. He sighs, fumbles around for his glasses on the nightstand and stands, finding a hoodie draped over the back of a chair. 

The wood floors are cold under his feet, making goosebumps rise on his skin as he walks down the hall and opens Emmie’s door. 

He melts completely at his two favorite people, sleeping soundly. Dan’s managed to cram his body into Emmie’s little toddler bed and she’s sleeping on his chest, thumb in her mouth, one of his hands holding her back protectively. They’re both drooling. Emmie’s body gently moves up and down as he breathes. 

Emmie’s eyes open and she yawns, fisting Dan’s shirt. He stirs, pulling her closer to him and rubbing at his eyes.

“Hi,” Phil whispers.

Dan grins sleepily. “Morning.”

“Comfortable?” Phil teases, smoothing a hand over Emmie’s hair. 

“Absolutely,” Dan says, wincing as he shifts. “I can’t feel my feet, but yeah. Five stars.”

Emmie reaches for Phil and he lifts her up with a grin. “Good morning!” She babbles something in return, too sleepy to form proper sentences yet. A lot like Dan, he thinks. 

“I’ll put the kettle on.” He squeezes Dan’s hand and goes to start breakfast, and to let Dan extract himself in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> [reblog on tumblr ](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/176166193665/omg-could-u-do-parentphan-like-a-cute-cuddly)


End file.
